


Day One

by Dontgogradymyheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Bellarke, But different, F/M, He writes in a cute lil journal, Metro 2033 - Freeform, Pregnancy, bellamys pov, but fluff too, but it's still Bellamy, but still nuclear, cause manliness, eventually, heavily inspired by, maybe clarke too, so he hides it, with creepy hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgogradymyheart/pseuds/Dontgogradymyheart
Summary: Twenty years after a nuclear fire that destroyed everything he knew, Bellamy is sent up to the surface to help transport services from his metro station to another. This journal entry encompasses his first day away from home, and more importantly, away from Clarke and Octavia.





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking on my story. Let me know what you think when you've finished! If this gets enough good reviews, I'll probably make it into a series. Enjoy!

Day One -

Waking up felt like a strange sort of pain. The arms around my waist refused to see me leave, even to breakfast. Any other day there would've been a lighthearted bickerment about whether scrambled eggs were more important than a few more minutes in bed. I'd always use the argument that I'd be back with a plate of food for her. But neither of us could bring ourselves to speak this morning. Instead, I gave into her side of the discussion before it had even begun. Those few minutes were a silent conversation, only lingering eyes and soft touches. 'I love you', 'please don't be long, and try to stay alive', 'May we meet again', 'We will you dork, don't get all sappy'. 

It was then Miller who had gained the courage to knock on the doorway. Clarke loosened her grip and I got ready for the day and days to come. With Miller waiting at the doorless entry, and the size of the small storage room, now makeshift bedroom for two, it didn't leave much space for privacy or solace. This didn't bother Clarke, but the few years I spent on Earth were quite spacious ones. I could never get used to the cramped life down in the metro. Our metro is one of many others, life preserving and endangerment protecting. Although it's really the soldiers posted around the different entrances that kept the people inside safe. Past the hustle and bustle of life inside the steel walls, another life cycle lived and thrived. We call them hybrids, demons, anything that's scary enough to keep the kids from asking more questions.

The trip to the Armory was a usual pass by of known friends and citizens. Monty and Jasper were attempting to sell their homemade moonshine to some of the more desperate citizens. Raven sat at her mechanic booth, sawing away the rust on some piece of useable metal. As comforting as it was to see my friends, I kept a particular eye out for a short, dark haired girl: Octavia. I had no doubt that she was with her new boyfriend, but I decided that I would put away my grudges that time. Our meeting was brief, but clear in meaning. We still loved each other, even through the crazy shit we had pulled. She is my sister, I would never stop caring for her. We then embraced in a tight hug before I gave Lincoln a stern nod and left.

Once we had bought our gas mask filters and ammo, I knew I only had a few bullets left to spend. Dropping them in an older mans hand, I gave him a room address to deliver the coloring pencils to. An apology for leaving I guess. My bastard gun in hand, Miller lead us to the train cart where other makeshift soldiers waited. Unfortunately I was the baby of the group. The rest of them had already been to the surface and had the mental and physical scars to prove it. The ride consisted of constant lookout and two men pumping the steering to keep us moving. There was only four of us on the cart, one of the soldiers, a man by the name of Finn, was quite the boaster. When he heard my name, I thought I saw a glimmer of hatred in his eyes, but I ignored it. We were all tense in these dark tunnels, I let it slide for the time being. Once it was my turn to pump the cart, I dropped out of the situation and focused on more enjoyable things instead.

Only a month ago Clarke had practically run into our room, squealing in excitement. I barely had enough time to catch her, laughing a little at her giddiness. She'd talked about how a promotion to an official doctor was suppose to come sooner than later, so I could only assume it was that day. We celebrated with a bottle of champagne we'd been saving for a happy evening. The taste of the sparkling liquid still remains on my lips to this day, alongside the image of her bright smile across the table.

It was then, at my moment of distraction, that we were attacked. The creatures lunged from all sides, down from the wooden bars along the ceiling, both sides of the cart bombarded. My arms pumped the cart heavily, trying to keep us moving. But the more hybrids they shot, the more crowded the track became with mangled bodies, and soon the cart was immobile. Our only light being the sparks from the flying bullets, we abandoned ship and ran towards the nearest fork in the tracks. One of us didn't make it. His name was Atom I think. His screams rendered us speechless as we ran and spat bullets.

Now, only three of us, cartless and running low on bullets, we've barricaded ourselves in an old, abandoned control room beside the tracks. They patrol the blocked entrance, growling and snapping their disfigured mouths. It's almost impossible to describe their image. I only got glimpses of extended mouths with protruding fangs. Their shadows ran like monkeys on all fours. But their growls and actions were that of almost... a human. I can't sleep, so instead I write, hoping this will be therapeutic to my disturbed mind...


End file.
